


What Seemed Like The End

by alcoholicdolphin



Series: Riled Up [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Saints Row, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gore, Mild torture, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholicdolphin/pseuds/alcoholicdolphin
Summary: Matt Miller describes his messed up feelings toward the boss, sharing memories and reminicing. Mostly self indulgent





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is more for me than anyone else, it's mine, and I'm sharing it with you. Keep that in mind when you read this

I was just 16 years old when I met them.

Riley.

Even now their name gave me shivers down my spine. I hadn't seen them in two years, not since they were taken by that mutant mercenary. The 3rd Street Saints were trying to cope with the loss of their leader, along with one of their founders, Johnny Gat.

Me and Riley were friends... once. Riley would often stay the night at my place playing video games together or marathoning LOTR or some other nerd series. They were one of the most intriguing people I had ever met.

Riley was genderfluid you see, and while they usually wore feminine clothing, the times they “duded up” in their words were astounding. No matter what they wore, they looked like the just came off a runway or something. Their body was incredibly muscular and while baggy clothing could hide that, Rye didn't wear a lot of baggy clothing.

Instead, Riley flaunted their sexuality, their looks and their body. Riles loved every second of it, because they knew that nobody could touch them. Anyone who tried had broken bones and immense blood loss. From boho beach dresses to black strappy sports bras with plaid flannel, and emo Korean-style cardigans to cartoon network bowties with dress shirts, Riley always kept it interesting. The only constant was a beanie on their head.

Riley was dating a girl named Clarisse when I first met them. Ironically, Clarisse was my school bully and the biggest contributor to her awful mood was that Riley was often away on missions or with the Saints.

So when me and Riley arrived to school together, it being their first time at my school, Clairisse came up as usual to beat me up during lunch for “being a emo little bitch” in her world. Bloody hell, how Riley would fall for someone as intellectually stupid as Clarisse was a complete mystery.

Anyway, Riley was just coming back from the bathroom when they saw Clarisse about to beat the shit out of me and immediately drilled themself in between us.

This was before I had seen them without their jacket, before I had seen how fucking ripped Riley was. Clarisse always wore a sleeveless army jacket with a tight tank top, so I knew how built she was.

I was terrified for them, I knew them as this sweet, bubbly, feminine, seemingly innocent 10th grader. They used female pronouns back then. Clarisse was breathing hard down on Rye's face, the two made unbreakable eye contact. The look in Riley's eyes, it was something I've never seen from them before. It was unyielding and dominant, it was like they wanted to tear someone apart, limb from limb.

“Back down Clairey, he's a friend.” Riley growled. I had known the bloke for less than two days and they already called me their friend. It was like seeing the pope at a strip club, it was so unreal to Riley so angry, so defensive. Then again, I didn't know them as well as I thought.

Clarisse looked at me with piercing eyes. “A friend? You sure you don't mean a toothpick?” Every part of me wanted to scream at Riley to back down. That there was no way they could take on Clairisse.

But Riley, looked Clairisse straight in the eyes, leaning closer in, their faces mere inches from each others'. “I'm sure. Back the fuck down Clair, the last thing we need is for this to get R rated on school grounds.” Clairisse bit her lip at that point. “How about we go to PG-13 then?”

Part of me wanted to run, but I didn't dare abandon Riley like that, not after they stuck their neck out for me this far. It was then I began to realize how selfless and brave they could be, I'd fight Clairisse with them even if we both got pulverized, yes, I had made up my mind. I was just about to throw a punch when Clarisse grabbed Riley by the collar of their jacket and began to viciously make out with them.

My jaw dropped and I was completely frozen. I couldn't move. I didn't even notice when my sort of friend Nico came up beside me. “Oh good, Rye's back.” He said casually, sipping some hot chocolate. “Hey Nico.” Riley mumbled through their snogging session. I stared at Nico flabbergasted.

“Y-you know Riley?” I stuttered out “And this,” I gestured to the two girls, Clarisse was now pinning Riley against a cement wall, and covering their neck with hickies. “Is bloody normal??” Nico shrugged, taking a large gulp. “Yeah, we all go to camp together. That's her girlfriend by the way. Don't fuck with either of them. Especially Riley.” Nico stated, grimacing.

 

* * *

 

It was interesting to say the least, learning about how so many different people from different friend groups and cliques all went the same weird warrior cadet camp thing. And Riley, well, they brought everyone together. They were a tactical legend apparently, purposely picking the most underdog cabins for their team and devising a plan to put them all in their strengths and kick the rest of the camp's ass while doing so in a capture the flag war game. They mainly used stealth, snipers, knockout gas, and camouflage to take everyone out, with a few tanks to retrieve the flag.

Percy, the swim team captain and skater school jock started sitting with us along with Annabeth, head of the debate team and school council, Frank, an anime and chess club nerd, his girlfriend, Hazel, part of the student council and student advocacy group, Piper, a juvenile skater cutie, and Leo who was an amateur inventor, and head of the robotics club all came to hang out with them.

Even Nico hung around me more often and Clarisse was now trying to make peace with me. Riley just drew people to them. A couple of times, I had left, feeling unwanted, but as soon as I got up to leave, Riley knew something was up, they talked to me, they included me they made me feel so important, that even with all the friends they had, they still wanted to be with me.

Riley made sure I was invited to all of the group hangouts that weren't on camp grounds, they hung out with me every Thursday night, bought Chinese food for us and we stayed together all night, sometimes gaming, sometimes talking, and sometimes just sleeping beside each other.

While I was scared of Clairisse still, I had also seen Riley without their jacket that next weekend after we met. Riley decided it would be a good idea to go rollerblading downtown. They got so hot that they took their plaid shirt off and tied it around their hips. I couldn't stop staring that night, Riley knew it, but they didn't say anything, if they caught my glance, they just smirked and raised a brow before going about their business.

Riley had an hourglass figure. Their abs were chiseled to a point where they had a 4 pack, a very firm 4 pack I might add, as one time when they were drunk they took my hand to their belly screeching, “FEEL IT”. They could lift over 600 pounds with just their thighs and Riley was constantly doing bodybuilding workouts as well as, wrestling, sword fighting, krav maga, judo, and jiu jitsu.

In summary, Riley was undeniable hot and could kill me very easily. With their shoulder length bob with bangs, enormously muscular ass, and 32 DD tits, (which I know are that size because Riley screams a lot of person details about themselves when they're pissed and or wasted) they were the most attractive badass I've ever met.

Riley was rather flirty with all their friends, myself included, Clairisse tolerated it with Percy and Leo as they had been their best friends for years, but not so much with other people, unless it was joking about a threeway and Clarisse was in on it. At least I think it was joking... Sometimes when we'd have sleepovers it would get very... erm... close, Riley is very cuddly, despite their hostile attitude in public. One time, when we both fucking wasted, we uh... snogged a bit. And dry humped. They are a damn good kisser by the way.

I realized why Nico told me why to be more cautious of Riley than Clairisse. Because Riley carred, Riley cared so deeply for their friends, Riley would protect them at all costs, and while Clarisse was buff, Riley was too, and Riley brilliantly more tactical when it came to vengeance.

Clarisse would break your jaw, but Riley, Riley would ruin your life. Riley would frame you for crime and when you tried to fight back, they'd beat you to a pulp claiming it was self-defense. They would manipulate everyone you cared about against you and if they couldn't, they'd drug them, forcing them into a frenzy, so you'd have to kill them. Riley would worm their way into your life, and rob you blind, threatening that if you squealed that they would post a video of you raping them.

Riley was a mutant demigod hybrid, able to manipulate light around them, so it was incredibly easy for them to make videos of such blackmail, to manipulate security cameras to frame you.

Better yet, Riley would get their victims flat out wasted after meeting them, and have them wake up to Riley tied up and bruised. They would believe they did rape a 15 year-old even though it was staged, the security camera would prove him guilty if he didn't croak, and Rye would only drop the charges if they were paid off. Or they'd just blackmail them with the tape without the legal hassle. That was how they began to make over 4 million a week.

Riley would prey on previous offenders, and billionaires. In addition to that, Riley was able to make little mini suns, as they were the child of Helios and began an electrical company with Leo. They had an unlimited supply of power, and soon became the youngest self-made millionaires.

 

* * *

 

Riley was a fucking awful driver. The first time I ever rode in a car with them behind the wheel, they crashed into two other cars and ran over 6 people. Of course, we were being chased down by the police so I can kind of understand that.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!"

"AHHHHH PERSON!!! PERSON!!!!" Riley hit the gas even harder and swerved to the right, drifting across the road and began to drive up the wrong side of the highway, mowing down two people.

"RILEY WHAT THE FUCK GIVE ME THE WHEEL" I screeched, clenching the dashboard. "CHILL, WE'RE ALIVE." Riley bellowed back as their brows furrowed and they drove straight towards a cop car. "ARE YOU PLAYING CHICKEN WITH THE POLICE??? RILEY WE'RE GONNA DIE YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!!"

"CALM YOUR BITCH ASS DOWN, NO ONE IS STUPID ENOUGH TO TAKE ME HEAD ON."

Sure enough, the police car swerved out of the way, crashing into a gas truck. "Ha. Told ya." Riley snorted as they sped down the freeway.

"We could've died." I breathed, my voice cracking. "Sorry about that, I forget sometimes that not everyone lowkey wants to die." Riley apologized. Sirens roared behind us as Riley began to pour a bottle of something out the window, smiling sadistically.

"Do you even have your license??" I demanded as Rye scraped some of the paint off while crashing into a car.

"OH LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HIT ONE OF EVERYTHING." I screeched as the the car ricocheted off the highway, bulleted into a mailbox and running another person over.

"WELL EXCUSE ME THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DRIVING!!" Riley bellowed back, "THAT WAS A PERSON BY THE WAY!" I screamed, as Riley slammed their foot on the break and putting it in reverse to smash into a cop car, tipping it over so it rolled off the ridge and into the icy Atlantic Ocean.

"YOU'VE NEVER DRIVEN BEFORE AND YOU DECIDE THAT YOU WHEN YOU'RE IN A HIGH SPEED CHASE IS A GOOD TIME TO TRY??"

Riley shrugged “Meh. Why not.”

Needless to say Riley was very impulsive in some areas. Riley was, in every definition of the word, a psychopath. They were terrifying, vulgar, rude, apathetic, sadistic and often cruel. Even so, anyone who had earned their friendship, who Riley themself truly saw as a friend, they would protect with their life. They closed off their heart to everyone else, they were so empathetic towards their friends, it was like Riley was a complete different person. They could be so gentle when someone needed them to be. They were so bloody contradictory.

It was absolutely mad being their friend, but I guess I am too. Riley would often collapse beside me during school and practically beg me to skip with them so they could nap with me. Riley was fine sleeping by themself, but they did prefer to be with other people. Even when alone, they had a huge assortment of stuffed animals to sleep with. I always assumed it was a result of PTSD after their family was wiped out and never got around to asking them if that was the reason. I may be wrong of course, but it makes sense, doesn't it? That it was a coping mechanism. Maybe they hated being alone. Or maybe they were just scared to to lose anyone else. That would make perfect sense as to why Riley took such care with their friends.

Clarisse and I reached common ground over time. She made it clear that if I did anything with Riley she'd kill me, painfully. But after seeing everything Riley was capable of, after seeing them fight off a swarm of harpies, hundreds of hell hounds, and even a cyclops clan, I knew who stand behind. If it was physical alone, Riley would win, without a doubt, if it was strategic as well, Clairisse would be obliterated. She was a skilled foot soldier, but nowhere close to the military genius Riley was. So that is why I was so calm when Riley wanted to cuddle or drunkenly snog, because even if Clairisse knew, Riley wouldn't hurt me, and they wouldn't let others hurt me either. I was safe in their care. Untouchable, even.

At least...

That's what I thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Rye told me that if they ever did get caught, to wait until they escaped or the Evlon broke them out before I hacked in and deleted everything they had on Riley. And if they didn't get out in 6 months, to insert a kill order to take them out, then delete the files. They knew the circumstances, and the severity of the the situation. I was their last resort to keep the super weapon out of UN hands. They had instructed me as well to make a list of everyone I could find who was involved in their experimentation and imprisonment and track down all their address and give them to Reyna. Reyna would send her forces to then wipe them out so no one who knew anything about the weapon would squeal.

It still scares me how even at 15 Riley was working against the world and keeping such a level head about it. Sure, I was the leader of a cyber gang, and involved in some heavy international gang stuff as well, with the Syndicate, but Riley just had a bunch of teenagers, some younger then them as their allies in this. Riley had the Saints of course, but they never brought them into their personal affairs. Riley was, for the most part, on their own.

All I could do was show my emotional support for them, and mary mother of god, did they need it. Riley was stoic, no doubt about that, but often they would let their guard down with me (and their other friends) and just flop on my floor, groaning, and eventually began to cry. It was incredibly strange the first time I witnessed this. Just when I thought I was starting to get to know them, to figure them out, they'd do something I wouldn't expect in my wildest dreams in the most casual way possible and act like it was normal. Terrifying, really.

Part of me wonders if I could have ever fallen for them. Their vulgar outbursts and boiling hatred towards bigotry. All the bubbly sweetness with the regular, bitter anger. Eccentric and zombie-like, nerdy but a buff jock... I fancied them a little before that first outburst with Clairisse. They were absolutely adorable and a beautiful, and... I guess that never changed. But what did was how well I knew them, all the terrible things they did, the stuff they wanted to hide from everyone else.

To know those things from Riley, it meant that they had no intention of doing that to you. The more horrible things Riley told you about themself, the safer you were from getting hurt by them. I didn't realize that soon enough, I thought Riles was just a bloody asshat who saw me as a toy or a pass time. When in truth, they were letting me know, telling me they trusted me and they truly cared, having no intention of manipulating or hurting me like they had done to so many others. I mattered to them, and to an apathetic murder, meaning something to them is a big deal. As fucked up as they way they conveyed that was, I was honored.

I didn't start to reconsider my minor crush on them until a couple of weeks before they left. I knew it was a bad idea to feel anything romantic for Riley, but, I couldn't help it. I tried to push it down, believe me, I really did. But obviously, to no avail.

Right then...

As I mentioned earlier, Riley is a mutant demigod hybrid and a child of Helios, who is a titan. Their mutation heightens their demigod abilities, and making them a living lie detector. In that sense, they are the equivalent of a mortal, untrained greek god. The UN found out about this and planned to use Riley's DNA for a super weapon, abducting them in the process. They wiped out Riley's entire family when they were 14, just to make it harder for them to survive and make them crack. I'll get into to why this is so important in a minute.

Julius, the leader of the Saints, tried to kill his crew in exchange for money, but Riley, Riley knew the bounty on their head as a hybrid and bargained with the syndicate to let the Saints go, in exchange, they could collect the 6 billion dollar bounty on their head. Riley made them do some weird swear in greek to keep them from breaking the deal.

To put it in perspective, one of Riley's 5 cm diameter mini star has the explosive power of 3 kg of octanitrocubane. Riley is able to make mini suns 10 meters in diameter without breaking a sweat. If they got a hold of Riley's DNA, there would be a world-wide nuclear fallout.

It still pisses me off so much, that Rye would even consider this, giving in at the risk of causing the destruction of the world, but Riley waited until after the money had been given to the Syndicate so they wouldn't go after Saints before attempting to break out, apparently, Johnny helped them. The two had grown quite close apparently, as Johnny was a mentor of sorts to them.

Riley still made time to hang out with me in all this lunacy. They told me the truth about how they were the key to a super weapon. And how it was just a matter of time until they were caught. They told me about the only real hope they had was the Evlon mutant revolution, and that one day, they might join the Evlon.

 

* * *

 

“Matt I care about you. I really do. I need you to know this. You're a brilliant hacker and you are adorable and funny. And... I knew you were with the Syndicate, which is why I became your friend at first. I knew I would get caught and they'd come after you because you're one of my associates. It was killing two birds with one stone.”

“Riley-”

“But then I got to know you, and we got really close, and I realized that I don't want you to die, fuck that doesn't sum it up.... Matt, you made me realize I how much I wanted a normal life, and being with you took me away from all the fighting and the pain, _I feel safe around you_ . And... I think I'm beginning to trust you. If you ever get in trouble, go to Nico, he'll get you out and to an off the grid doctor if you need it. I'm so... _so_... sorry that I pulled you into this mess.” Riley bit their lips slowly blinking, still grasping my wrist.

“I'm adorable?” I asked.

Riley lightly punched me. “Shut up.” I smirked, not knowing what else to say when Riley draped the long, muscular, arms around me, pulling me in for a tight hug. I returned it and we stood there for a while, neither of us wanting to let go. Their words began to sink in over time in our embrace.

First anger, from their manipulation, then betrayal, from them not caring about me at first, but I knew they did care, they made it clear, and they just told me so. Riley was very manipulative to those they didn't care about. And slowly, I began to feel melancholy. Riley was my closest friend. They knew everything there was to know about me and I had only just begun to understand them.

I had only gotten a glimpse of their pain. Riley wanted what was best for me and wanted to protect me. Even now, Riley was more concerned about my safety than they were about the fact they were being hunted down by the FBI, the CIA and every other secret service group working for the UN. I lightly squeezed them, there was no doubt they had this in mind too. Their breath was raspy, and shaking, almost as if they were crying.

“Riley...” I started, though I had no idea where I was going. They sniffed. Riley _was_ crying. They were crying on my shoulder. I was at a loss for words. “Riley... I-I'm...” I drew a deep breath “I'm with you.” I wanted to slap myself in the face after that cheesy line, but it seemed to help. “You care?” they breathed, face still buried into him.

“Yeah, I do,” the tension began to release in their body. “You're my friend,” I continued. “And I don't know what I can do to support you, but I'll do it.” “You care.” Riley began to shake, muttering the words to themself. I was astounded by that's what Riley focused on. They almost tried to get me killed and they just wanted to know I cared?

I didn't realize this at the time but Riley meant that “You care about my well being and it doesn't matter that I'm a pansexual, genderfluid, mutant demigod and you don't stand to gain anything extra from this friendship so you're not using me, you're just a decent person validating me.” When they were repeating “you care.” over and over again. I wish I took take credit for this but Piper had to spell it out for me.

 

* * *

 

I remember the last time Riley seemed normal to me, it was the night before a huge feud with the Syndicate went down. They must have known something was up, because they didn't speak for the majority of the evening. Riley watched movies with me and we played goat simulator together, but something was off. Riley was especially cuddly that night, sitting on my lap while facing me, with their legs wrapped around my torso.

Not going to lie, but when that happened and they were breathing heavily in my ear, I got a bit hard. Riles didn't mind, now that I think about it, it was probably anxiety that had them so worked up.

Riley's fingers outlined the collar of my shirt, tracing their way around my tie and brushing against my thighs before gently rubbing my back. We were lying on our sides together on their bed. Rye's face was buried in my chest, squeezing me tight and their other hand was entwined with my own. Riley used their legs to pull one of mine between theirs and had begun to squeeze it. Their soft, honey-blonde hair smelled of roses and the scarf around their neck smelled of musky cologne. Her- or their smell was comforting (sorry about the pronoun mess up, Rye). It made me feel physically safe, you know?

Riley lifted their face up and looked me straight in the eyes. “Blue is a really good colour on you.” They whispered, glancing at my lips with a hint of vanilla earl grey of their breath from earlier that night. Riley loved tea, lived for it even. Any hot drinks were all good in their books, especially if it had caffeine.

I felt my face go pink as I smiled “It is on you too.” I breathed back. Part of me wanted to lean in closer, but I knew to never make a move on Riley unless they had verbally said it was okay to do so. I also vowed to myself to never take it farther, Riley would set the tone, as they were the one in the relationship.

Riley's eyelids fell as their hand that was once on my back began to play with my hair, pushing me closer. Riley slowly opened their eyes, the moonlight from their cabin bedroom window reflecting off of them. Their dark green eyes sparkled as they leaned in, less than a centimeter from my own lips.

After I proved I wasn't making a move on them, Rye smiled, relaxing, before kissing my cheek and pressing their forehead into mine as we lay side by side in their queen sized bed. “I love you, man.” Riley whispered. My eyes bulged.“Platonically.” they added nuzzling into to me. “Are you sure it's just platonic?” I whispered back with a gleam of mischief in my eyes. Rye smiled, wrapping their arms around me. “For now it is. I have a girlfriend.” Part of me was disappointed, but I knew all along that Riley and I would probably never work like that. “Then I love you too.” I said quietly in their ear, before kissing them back on the cheek, leaving a blue lipstick print.

Riley stared at me for a moment, before they cupped my face and kissed me again, on the lips, not letting go. Before I knew it, we were full on snogging and their tongue was down my throat.

“Matt, you're the closest thing I have to normal, and I'll die before I lose you, I don't want to ruin things...” Riley broke off from me to say. They sounded so desperate, as though they were pleading me. I don't have the foggiest idea what for, but I'd do it, I'd do it without question. Fuck. Fuck was the only word I could think of. Because at that point, my sorry bi ass would do anything for them. They had me, and I fell hard for them.

“Riles, I'm here, and I'll never leave you unless you want me gone.” I began to caress their face as Riley grinned, still on top of me.

“Then you're going to be here a while.” Riley breathed before planting their lips on mine. I never wanted to leave that moment. If a side lover was all I was to Riley, I could live with it, even if we were just friends, I could live with it. I wanted to be a part of Riley's life so desperately, though I had no intention of telling them that.

 

* * *

 

 

The Saints had taken down the majority Syndicate, slaughtering everyone in their path. Riley had taken out both Killbane and Phillipe Loren's lackies gruesomely, forcing them into hiding. All that was left was me and the rest of my gang. With a flick of their wrist, they gave the order to kill the Deckers, my Deckers, right in front of me.

"Don't tell me you've gone soft boss." Olag grunted as Riley stared me down. I was the only one left alive.

"Of course not." Riley barked, their fists clenched. They glared at me, their eyes full of pain. "We are not spilling a kid's blood, though."

"He's older than you boss-"

Riley gave Shaundi a piercing glare to silence her.

"I didn't say he'd get out without a scratch."

I could feel my stomach drop. No, Riley wouldn't do this. Riley cared, fuck, Riley loved me! Right?? Riley had to! They weren't going to just throw me away for some gangsters' approval.

"Matt," Riley started coldly. "I can beat the shit out of you, or someone else from the Saints can. If I do it, it will be very painful, and there will be a bit of bravado, but I'll make sure that none of your injuries are life-threatening or disabling. I can't give you that same promise if any of the other Saints do it. What is your choice?"

My choice. I swallowed hard. I had to choose. To force Riley to hurt me and help their stance with the Saints, or to not have the sting of betrayal on my mind. I would be safer overall with Riley, I knew they wouldn't let me die but if Riley think it's painful, it will be fucking death.

"Riley. You do it." I croaked

"Hey, that's the boss to you!" Olag growled.

"You heard him, Matt." Riley snarled. “I'm the boss.” They barked, cracking their knuckles before picking me up with one hand and bringing my head in close.

"I'm sorry about this." They breathed in my ear.

Riley threw me up in the air and spiked me like a volleyball. A deafening crack echoed throughout the air. I could hardly breath. They picked me up by the hair this time and threw me into a wall. My eyes stung as blood dropped down into them. The stone wall was cracked in a few places.

Taking out a blade, Riley sliced deep into my thigh, quickly burning the flesh with their other hand to keep me from bleeding out. I screamed in pain as their hot skin touched my own. I couldn't help but gently sob when they removed their hand. Riley pushed me onto my belly, pinning me, before pulling up my shirt. I bit my lips so hard blood began to pool in my mouth as Riley made long, deep cuts in my lower back, burning me afterwards so I wouldn't lose much blood. My breath shook so violently.

Riley then pulled back both of my legs, and dislocated my ankles. I let out another long scream before I began to choke on the blood in my mouth. Spewing and coughing, I spat out the blood from my mouth. Riley didn't dare look into my eyes, they knew they wouldn't be able to continue if they did.

It was the finale, the bravado, it was what Riley was building up for. Riley ripped the rest of my shirt off and pressed their finger to my back, igniting the heat. I couldn't hold back my screams this time, not that I had before, but it was like something new had awoken in me.

Slowly, they branded me with their bare fingers. Every second, I screamed I let it all out, it wasn't just physical pain, it was emotional, from being trapped in this nightmare of a situation. Where I was just a pawn in Riley's sick game. They considered me their friend, but they had no intention of acting on it when I needed them.

It was all one-sided. Riley felt as though they owned be because they treated me like a decent human being would!! Riley thought by expressing how shitty they were to everyone else that I would feel special. And I fell for it. I fell for Riley's fucking mad, sick, twisted way of showing that I was important to them somehow. Riley was nothing but a two-faced cunt, who acted like they were the victim in all this bullshit.

As Riley finished their work, they slowly got off me, knowing full well I wouldn't move from how much pain I was in and with my broken ankles.

“Nice job boss.” Someone said with a hint of laughter in their tone.

“Looks like you'll never be able to get away from us Saints.” Someone else chuckled.

I strained my neck to take a look at the damage.

It was the emblem. Riley burned the Saints' emblem into my back, along with what look like something in greek.

I passed out after that. Nico and his boyfriend Will had come to get me on Riley's request. Will was an amazing doctor and treated my burn so that my skin felt normal in 2 weeks. But it was still there. The scar.

I asked them what it meant but Will said he couldn't read it and Nico insisted he was too tired to. They were most likely paid off by Riley, or blackmailed by them to keep their mouths shut.

It didn't matter. I wanted to see Riley dead after this. I wanted to see an end to the threat of this super weapon, and I wanted to see an end, a very messy one, of Riley.

Several weeks later, Johnny Gat was killed while the authorities tried to take out Riley. They all lost lost their damn minds for a bit. It put Riley off, and that's when he striked.

The mercenary.

I saw it in the news, how Riley would keep slicing his limbs and head off over and over again. Their bone were shattered, they kept losing blood, they were about to meet the messy ending I wanted for them.

But Riley had one last trick up their sleeve. They let their mutation show, by releasing golden tentacle spider arms from their vertebrae and continuing to fight, heating up the arms to slice through alloyed steel in milliseconds. They never gave up.

When all hope was lost, when Riley was positive they would be captured, I watched them put a gun to their own head and shoot, just as the mercenary tried to shove the gun out of the way. Riley collapsed on the pavement, just outside a video game trader store. As the news crew panned away with their helicopter, I could see the blood beginning to pool at their head.

Riley didn't dare use their mini suns, as it would be collateral damage and millions of innocent people would be at risk. No, Riley was too good for that.

Instead of giving it their all, they acknowledged that the world would be safer if they were dead. That was the last time I saw them, their corpse being carried away by the mutant mercenary.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, PLEASE be nice, you pricks.


End file.
